Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutchless piston type variable displacement compressor, and more particularly, to a clutchless piston type variable displacement compressor which controls the inclined angle of a swash plate by utilizing the pressure differential between a crank chamber and a suction chamber to supply gas in a discharge pressure area to the crank chamber and to discharge the gas in the crank chamber to a suction pressure area, thereby adjusting the pressure in the crank chamber.